God's Alchemist, Truth's Exorcist
by DoomNightAt12
Summary: The gate collied with another, and the two worlds fused in some sections of the planet. But what happens when the only people that know how to fix it start loosing their minds? 3 souls, One body, All want dominance. More FMA than DGM.
1. The 'Door'

_A/N: As a quick note, This will be based more in the FMA verse than the DGM verse. Only meaning it'll be based more in Amestres, with mentions of the DGM world._

* * *

><p>The Elric brothers held fighting stances against the opposing alchemist, ready to attack if they tried to activate the large array drawn into the dry soil.<br>The brothers had been sent to the west by Mustang to check out reports of people going missing in a small town. A number of citizens had said that they had seen bright lights emitting form an old church, causing the military to believe someone was using the missing townsfolk in alchemic experiments. When they had arrived the town was silent, except for one of the towns folk laughing as they drew a circle in the town's main square.  
>They scowled as they saw the the shorter boys pocket watch, flicking their long black braid over their shoulder, and not backing off at the sense of a fight.<p>

"The military has no reason to interfere! I've been planning this for _years_, and no puny state alchemist is going to ruin it now!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A SPEACK OF DUST COULD RIVAL MY HEIGHT?" The elder sibling stomped his foot and fumed as Alphonse held him back.

"Brother, this guy is serious! Who knows what that transmutation circle might do; this is no time to get angry!"

This time is was the opposing alchemists turn to yell. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A 'GUY'? I'M A FREAKING GIRL."

Without a second thought she slammed down her hands on the edge of the array, causing alchemic sparks to leap up and lick at the sky. The amount of power flowing from the circle darkened everything in comparison, and seemed to literally tear open the sky. Edward wrenched his arm away from his brother's grip, sprinting for the girl as the array began to glow blood red. He grabbed the alchemist by the front of her shirt, causing a manic grin to reach across their face.

"What are you trying to achieve here? What are you doing?" Ed spat at her as she began to laugh.

"A meeting of sorts you could say," She giggled, "But I just need one more thing to open the door."

She brought her head up suddenly, letting it collide with Ed's chin and forcing him to stumble back into the transmutation circle. His grip on her shirt didn't cease, and they both fell back into the 'door'.  
>Al could do nothing but watch as his brother and the girl disappeared from sight.<p>

"BROTHER!"

...

_'E.w...ard!'_

_..._

_'A...n!'_

_..._

_'..l..ic!'_

_..._

'_...ker!'_

_..._

_'S..r...Exorcist!'_

_..._

_"Brother!"_

"What?"

Edward slowly blinked his eyes, making out the silhouette of his armoured brother. His head throbbed as he tried to remember what had happened, and he bolted upright as it came back in a flash.

"Wait what happened? Where is she? Where's that stupid bitch? I'll introduce her to my fist when I-"

Ed stopped shouting when he noticed his brother looking away.

"Al? What's wrong? How long was I out for?"

The younger boy looked towards the alchemic array behind them. "...When the two of you fell into the array, I couldn't see anything. The whole sky light up and when it finally died down you were just laying there next to...I...I thought you were dead."

Edward gave a cautious glance at his brother, before standing up on slightly shaking legs. The world spun and he squinted past the afternoon sun, rubbing at his left eye. He pulled his hand away revealing a mixture of sweat and blood, surprising him that he seemed otherwise fine. His brother stood along with him and they both turned around.  
>The complex array was now split in half, at its centre a drying patch of blood in the shape of a human form. There was no doubting it was the alchemist girl from before, with strands of her black hair clinging to the edges of the puddle. What was more interesting than the morbid scene before them though, was the water-like wall dividing the array and remains, its surface reflecting something more than just the space around. The two Elric brothers were in awe as they slowly approached the wall.<p>

"What...is it? Is this what they were trying to make?"

"I'm not sure brother, but look; it's only a few inches thick. You can walk right around it."

Alphonse moved to the edge of the wall, demonstration that he could simply move behind it, but Ed wasn't paying him any attention. Gazing into it, the youngest state alchemist could see not the farm houses and church from before, but instead a small town, with its citizens gazing back equally confused. Al had walked the six meter span of wall, noticing the town from the other side as well, and as he came around the other side he saw his brother reaching out to the wall.

"Brother wait!"

Edward's left had made contact with the reflection, and he blacked out.

...

_"My god! What just happened?"_

_"What...What is that?"_

_"I don't know. But that girl, she's gone."_

_"Wait...is that blood?"_

_"Is everyone okay? Are we all still here?"_

_"Hey where's A-...?"_

_..._


	2. Arising Problems

_Don't'cha love writing fanfiction when your meant to be doing homework? :D Remember Kiddies! We don't own the franchise! Oh, and I'm not too good with chapters, so I'll stick to forcing out around 1000 words per, maybe more if you're lucky._

* * *

><p>The steady hum and buzz of the steam train slowly woke the young state alchemist. His mind swam with voices and faces he didn't know, but one thing kept popping up within his subconscious.<p>

'_The connection...'_

"Brother you're awake!"

Edward shifted his head form where he laid on the wooden train seat. His armoured brother sat opposite to him, looking down in what he assumed would have been worry, if any sign of emotion could cross his face.

"Hu? Did I pass out again?"

Alphones sighed. "You're so reckless brother. Really, the first thing you do is touch that wall? Without even thinking?"

The elder brother sat up, giving a sheepish grin as he rubbed his face. "I know, I know, sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Inspecting his hand revealed that blood was still dripping from the cut on his face. _Just how long was I out for this time? _He furred his brows, trying to piece together everything that had happened during the day.

"Well, I called Colonel Mustang back at the station. He said he'd try dispatch a team to secure what's left of the town, but it seems something's happened back in central-"

_'There was a flash of light. Everything was gone-'_

"-apparently that alchemist caused something more-"

_'Trapped. We have to escape-"_

"-it wasn't just the town! It was-"

_'The left eye of the cursed.'_

Ed was no longer paying any attention to his brother. He stared at his reflection in the glass window, making out a deep red cut stretching from his jaw, over his left eye, and ending above his eyebrow as an upside-down pentacle. The white of his eye was now pure black, and his once gold pupil was silver and red. Sending chills down his spine was what stood behind him, a shadowed figure with a hollow grin leering down at him.  
>He whipped his head around, neck snapping to a halt as he stared at the empty space behind.<p>

"...Brother? Are you sure you're alright?" Alphonse reached out and gently shook his brother's shoulder, "Maybe we should go to the hospital once we get to the station."

Edward's eye moved back to his reflection. Both the strange scar and mysterious figure were gone, all that was left was a small cross shaped cut under his eye, where smeared blood had begun to clot and heal over. He gave a small sigh and placed his hand on his brothers.

"No, I'm alright. Besides, that Colonel Bastard will probably want some big report on what happened, asap."

The younger Elric shook his head. "But that's just it."

The two brothers gazed out the window, with the expanse of Central coming into view. The sun had begun to sink to the west, but its golden rays were caught by the massive shimmering wall standing high above the city. It was around 3 times bigger than the one they had encountered before, and within its reflection it held a massive clock tower like nothing ever seen in Amestris.

xXxXxXx

There was an air of anticipation within the city of Central. No one was sure what to think of the glassy wall spaning the length of the military headquarters. The police had set up barricades to stop anyone from getting to close, but curiosity led people to stare into it, and at the people within it. It seemed the same was happening on the other side.  
>The Investigations team arrived a short while after, getting to work on identifying what exactly it was. Maes Hughes was at the head of the team, giving out orders to usher people away any to try take a sample of the wall. He was taken aback when he looked into it himself, finding an almost identical procedure happening on the other side. People in cream cloaks had set up a parameter, and officials in white coats stared back, clip boards and testing devices in hand.<p>

xXxXxXx

Roy Mustang idly tapped his pen on the table, paperwork becoming ever more boring as other personnel ran through the hall ways. His team remained silent at their work tables but he could tell each and every one of them was itching to see the commotion, well, maybe not the lieutenant. They were trapped, held down by the threat of overtime and Hawkeye's gun.  
>His eyes wandered to the clock on the far wall. '<em>Still several hours to go.' <em>Looking over at Riza, he was seriously considering either begging her to let them out, or just running the gauntlet and leaving the rest of his men behind. Before he could use the former idea, the sound of metal footsteps came steadily from the hall. He rose from his chair, happy for the distraction.

The younger Elric politely knocked on the slightly open door. "Good afternoon Colonel Mustang." The elder simply barged on past his brother and into Mustang's office.

"Except it isn't that good, is it? Seems like you've got a bigger problem going on around here than we did back west. Half the personnel here are running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

Roy chose to ignore that statement. "Afternoon Alphonse, Fullmetal. I take it from our earlier conversation that, the town you were asked to investigate is the cause of all this." The brothers stared at him. "...I want a full report Fullmetal, right now."

"Told ya so."

* * *

><p><em>Things start to get a little weirder after this~ please Review if you're keen to find out.<em>


End file.
